1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) module, and more particularly, to a LED module capable of improving reliability and reducing electricity consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED light source possesses advantages of light weight, power-saving, fast response, and long lifetime. With improvement in the luminance of LED, more and more lighting products adopt LED as light source. For example, LED serving as light source is widely found in information technology products, communication products, consumer electronics products, cars, signal lamps, commercial signboards, and general lighting products.
LED light sources in the market can be classified to LED bulbs, LED light bars and LED light plates according to different practical types. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a portion of a conventional LED light plate unit. The LED light plate unit 110 has a plurality of LEDs 114 mounted on a surface of a circuit board 112 by surface mount technology (SMT). The LEDs 114 are electrically connected to a circuit layout formed in the circuit board 112 by solders (not shown). And the LEDs 114 are therefore electrically connected to a connector 116 by the circuit layout. The connector 116 is electrically connected to a driving circuit and a converter by a flexible flat cable (FFC). Accordingly, the LED light plate units 110 can be manufactured by mass modular production and the cost is economized.
The LED light plate units 110 of a conventional LED module possess identical design due to mass modular production, thus are benefited from lower cost. However, when assembling the LED light plate units 110, the connectors 116 of the LED light plate units 110 must be avoided from the light-emitting region of the LED module. Therefore the connector 116 is arranged in the peripheral region of the LED module. Consequently, longer FFC is needed for electrically connecting the connector 116 and the converter. It is well known that longer FFC consumes more electricity and thus suffers higher cost, and reliability of longer FFC is easily adversely influenced due to damage to the longer FFC. Furthermore, with demands for the larger-scale lighting products, longer and longer FFCs are needed for electrically connecting each LED light plate units according to the conventional arrangement of the LED module. Therefore problems in reliability and electricity consumption are more deteriorated.
Accordingly, an arrangement designed for the LED light plate units and LED module adopted said arrangement that supports mass modular production and avoids aforementioned problems are still needed.